


Miss Chang's School for Elite Boys and Girl

by Labelleterre123



Category: Nikita (TV 2010), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labelleterre123/pseuds/Labelleterre123
Summary: 18 year old Iris Ann West leads an amazing life fill with loving friends that she can't imagine living without. Freshmen year arrives and she attends the most prestigous school the Upper East has to offer in order to follow in the footstep of her grandmother Esther who build a media empire. Once she begins her first semester at Miss chang's School for Elite Boys and Girls she is put to the test to become a great spy. She never expected at the sound of the bell she had to become a professional killer who only had one mission KILL OR BE KILLED.





	Miss Chang's School for Elite Boys and Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry if there's any gramatically error, this was typed on a phone in a spurge of the moment. I hope you enjoy the story be fure to tune in for more.

On September 9 at exactly 7:00 AM Iris woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Today begin a new chapter in her life that she has been patiently waiting for since the beginning of high school, College. She grabbed the phone on her nightstand after lazily laying in her bed for an extra five minute and checked for any messages she might have gotten overnight. Sure enough Cisco was the first one to texted her about all the clubs they needed to check out and the time the orientation started. Cisco Ramon became her best friend in third grade after she punched his older brother dante for teasing her. "The sunshine twins" their parents had called them because they flashed these beautiful smiles almost always after doing something bad. Cisco had long jett black hair that fell on his shoulders after he started growing it in high school, he was always cracking jokes and was usually the smartest person around, he was a well known dork at their old school. Iris rolled herself out of bed and throws on her bathrobe before texting cisco the eyeroll emoji and hitting the showers. They came from the suburbs of central city and moved to the upper east side to attend the small prestigious school. They were both pretty excited to be contacted by the same school especially one with such a high scholarships. After getting out of the shower and drying her self iris decided to wear a yellow sleeveless shirt with an adidas sweat and sneaker, she took out her twists and let her curls fell on her back before putting it in a nice ponytail. She grabbed her bag and walk out to her car and droved for 30 mins to campus and walked over the small bridge to meet cisco who was too busy trying to chat up some pretty girl with freckles. Chuckling quitely to herself as she made her way to cisco who let out a desperate "come on girl" before some tall skinny guy with his nose in a chemistry book bumped into her. Annoyed she rolls her eyes and makes her way to cisco.  
"How'd that go?" She asked him huge smile on her face barely containing her laughter.  
"That's just cruel iris, kicking a man while he's down. That's just low even for you" cisco replied his voice going higher towards the end of his sentence. Iris let out a laugh that rippled through the crowd of kids walking around campus. Cisco was never one to admit defeat with the ladies and always thought he had the sweetest moves in the game. They begin walking towards the big sign outside of the registration office before a blond boy with a big grin came towards them.  
" Hi, i'm Eddie thawne. I am with the phoenix and i believe am your guide today" the blond well built boy said. Iris and cisco smiled and started following him to the big auditorium for their first presentation. As they approached their destination they were then greeted by another phoenix and seated base on last name. There was approximately 100 kids in the auditorium patiently waiting for the commencement ceromony, a beautiful lady wearing a gorgeous beige dress with an open back and a bow in the back was strutting to the stage. She had very nice long legs which were complimented by the thigh slit of the dress, a red wine matte lipstick filled her round plump lips. Her hair was pulled in a perfect slick bun and her black red bottoms were to die for. Iris did not even realize she was holding her breath in anticipation until the quite room erupted with applause as she reached the stage and adjusted her microphone to speak.  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Miss Chang's School for Elite Boys and Girls. All of you here are Legacies, descendants of some of the most successful students in the history of Chang's Elites. We will guide, craft, and mold you in our image and you will become the best of the best and be celebrated for your amazing talents. You will be doctors, nurses, lawyers, and maybe even president one day. The future is bright, so keep on shining."  
Iris didn't even know how to feel about that speech before the room erupted into loud cheers and applause. She watched as the lady fracefully exist the stage just as she entered strutting along quitely with almost no emotions on her face. She quickly existed the building to find cisco but she was stopped by a girl with brown hair and an icy glare in her eyes who was wearing an army bomber jacket over a tank top with rip jeans and combat boots with a small tattoo on her wrist.  
"Your schedule" she said emotionless before turning on her heels and existing to the entrance. Iris simply raise an eyebrow and glanced at her so called schedule which she had no say in.  
8:00 AM- Journalism  
9:00 AM- Chemistry  
10:00 AM- Archery  
11:00 AM- Mix Martial Arts  
12-14:00 PM- Assigned Cases  
14:45 PM- Mixed Martial Arts  
15: 45 PM- Biology  
16:45 PM- Lab  
Iris could barely believe what she was looking at, this was the schedule of a crazy person who did they think she was. She wanted to be a journalist sure but mixed martial arts who was she jackie chan, absolutely not she will not be waking at 8 in the morning for this ludacris schedule. She quickly made her way through the crowd and found cisco with the exact confuse look on his face. As they made their way to the regristration office cisco was talking on and on about secret societies and the one percent. She knocked profusedly on the door before the woman who gave the speech gave her a stern look making her squirm where she stands.  
"How can i help you Ms. West" the mysterious muttered menancingly.  
"I- i wanted to discuss my sched- wait you know who i am? Iris manage to squeal out. Cisco tried to quitely sneak away but iris grabbed him before he could weasle his way out.  
"I make it my bussiness to know all of my students, Ms. West and- Mr Ramon, what about your schedule she said,  
"I think you guys did an astoundinding job with the way you made it, so organize professsionally i love schedules fun stuf- i'll stop talking now" cisco said quickly and stopping at his track once everyone in the room turned their heads simultaneously to look his way.  
"Come in my office" she said ushering them in.  
"What exactly is your name Ms.-" iris said curiously  
" Nikita, Nikita Mears, I run this school and over see all of its programs. As you can see this is a very small PRIVATE school only very FEW gets to attend, you were both selected because you show potential, you have hope and love in your hearts something that we need here. Your grand-parents came to this school with nothing and they became legends, we can do that for you." Nikita finished her speech with a smirk at the tip of her perfectly plum lips.  
" Not to be that guy but what exactly is it that you guys do" cisco asked midway through spinning on his chair, twizzler in mouth.  
" We save lives Mr. Ramon, we keep balance in this country and we protect this land from ANY harm and ANY threaths. Some call us spies but we are just concern patriots doing what's right.  
"SPIES" both Iris and Cisco exclaimed.  
" Yes we dabble in espionage but overall our duty is to protect people like you and your families, we teach you how to fix and run this country or any government so one day we can finally afford world peace" Ms. Mears said confidently  
"At what cost is that, what do we pay for that" Iris smirked angrily before walking towards the door.  
" your life, the cost is your life" Nikita said chilly before closing the door on them.


End file.
